


Purple

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec visits Magnus unannounced, and witnesses something he was not prepared for.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
No one can ever, ever find out.

The Institute had been unusually quiet, so Alec had decided to use the rare opportunity to leave early and surprise his boyfriend. Alec knew Magnus was home since they had been texting earlier and he had complained about a complex potion one of his clients had requested and about how it would take most of the afternoon.

Alec entered the loft quietly, leaving his weapons at the door before heading further into the loft. His steps were near silent as he headed towards the apothecary, stopping quickly to pick up a book from Magnus’ massive bookshelf. He knew Magnus needed to work, but he also knew that he didn’t mind company. Alec was looking forward to the afternoon spent relaxing with Magnus, both doing their own thing but still together.

He was prepared to see the surprised expression on Magnus’ face when he stepped into the room, but he was not prepared to the other thing he saw.

Magnus was in his element, standing in front of the huge table he had in the room. The table was covered in various ingredients and small pots and bowls, and there were books lying open around the organized mess.

Magnus looked beautiful as always, dressed to loose-fitting clothes that still managed to look elegant. Alec had had the privilege to see Magnus’ hair down and unstyled, but he had never seen it like this.

“Alexander,” Magnus said as their eyes locked. He did indeed look surprised, but also like he’d been caught with his hand in the metaphorical cookie jar. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“It’s purple,” Alec blurted out and ignored Magnus’ words. His own words were about the scrunchie that was holding Magnus’ unstyled hair out of his face, forming something that looked like a tiny palm tree on top of Magnus’ head.

Magnus recovered quickly.

“Of course, it matches my nail polish,” Magnus said and wiggled his fingers in emphasis, showing the polish to Alec.

Alec nodded, recovering from his surprise and finally stepping further into the room, heading to the comfortable chair in the corner of it. He opened the book as Magnus continued to work like nothing had happened.

But apparently he hadn’t been able to just forget it, because a while later he looked at Alec, Alec’s focus shifting from the book to him as Magnus looked at him with the most serious expression on his face.

“No one can ever, ever find out.”

Alec smiled, thrilled to find out that this wasn't just another fashion trend he didn't understand, but instead something that even Magnus found a little embarrassing. He nodded, promising to keep this as a secret. 

But it was not going to stop him from using this to tease Magnus. 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet he would look adorable
> 
> (Alec might tease him but he thinks so too)


End file.
